


A Reluctant Warning

by guineamania



Series: August Rush 2016 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kill Order, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Feud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's secret base is compromised but Tony isn't there to arrest them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reluctant Warning

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush Day 2

Steve was shocked out of sleep by the sirens blazing round the whole compound. Pietro was by the side of his bed in a second with a ripple of wind. “It’s Stark,” he stated, eyes wide open with shock and Steve threw himself out of bed as fast as his sleep addled mind could take.

“Where is he?” Steve groaned, throwing on his boots and picking up the shield. There was no time for anything else.

“He got to the mission room before he tripped up and set off one of the alarms,” Pietro explained. “He says he comes in peace,” Steve would believe that when he saw it. Steve had left the phone but he never thought it would ever be in use except for in the most dire of circumstances.

“Rouse the others and tell them to suit up,” Steve nodded and the speedster was gone in a flash. Steve broke into a jog towards the hub of their new home. A crash of thunder signalled Thor’s call to arms and Pietro raced past with another gust. Thor had returned around a month into their new mission as the Secret Avengers and had sided with them against Tony Stark’s Avengers. Steve made it to mission control to find Tony stood with his hands raised with Clint and Thor looming around him.

“What are you doing Tony? You aren’t welcome here,” Steve stated, shield raised in front of him.

“I don’t want to hurt you and no one will know of your little hideout,” Tony rolled his eyes at the defensive behaviour of the Secret Avengers. “I’m giving you a warning, the order has been given to shoot on sight for all of you,” Tony explained but all three refused to lower their weapons.

“Why are you warning us? I thought you were explicitly clear what you thought of us when we are all locked up in a secret underwater prison,” Sam scoffed from the back doorway with his pack on his back and guns rested on his hips. Pietro stood as his shoulder with Wanda tucked against his side, ready to get her to safety at the first sign of something going wrong.

“I don’t want you dead, I just want you out of my way. It is Steve I have the problem with not the rest of you,” Tony stated, glancing round to take in all of his assailants.

“Thank you Tony,” Steve nodded, the billionaire must have swallowed his pride to come and warn them about this threat.

“This is the last favour I will do you,” Tony glared and walked out, no one made a move to stop him. It felt like so long ago that they were all so close; of course Tony and Steve had always had their disagreements but before they had each other’s back. That was over now.


End file.
